Two Quiet Souls
by PenSketch
Summary: The Soul Eater crew is sent to Japan to kill a kinshin sleeping underneath a room in a school. Killing the kinshin was easy, but will tearing two in love be?
1. Chapter 1

Two Quiet Souls

"Maka Albarn and friends, Lord Death wants to speak to you in the death room" said Sid the zombie. Maka and her friends where standing in front of the school when Sid spoke to them "He needs to tell you guys something important" Maka looked up at him and nodded. She turned around to see if her friends where behind her. _Okay, there's Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and, where's Black star?"_

Tsubaki, where's Black star?" Maka asked. The weapon shrugged, she had no clue where her meister was.

"Yahoo!" Cried out a familiar voice. It was Black star, being his arrogant self "It's me, the great Black star! Your new god!" he was on top of one of the large candles that burned at the entrance of the DWMA. Everyone looked up at the direction of the voice.

"Hey Patty, transform for a minute" Kid looked over at one of his weapons.

"OKAY!" Patty shouted, and a pink aura surrounded her as she shrunk and became a death piston. Kid pointed his weapon at the gloating Black star, pulled the trigger, and shot down Black star with one hit.

"Black star!" Tsubaki shouted with concern, as Soul went over to Black star and began to drag the boy back.

"Lord Death wants to see us." Soul said. With everyone present, the group began to make their way to the death room, Soul still dragging Black star. Two lefts and a right, the group entered the death room.

"Hiya! How ya doin? Why is Black star a charred mess?" said the lord of death.

"Never mind that father, what did you need us for?" Kid said.

"Always to the point with you, huh son? Alright, there is an akishin roaming around in Tokyo, Japan. It seems to be dormant underneath a room in a school. And this particular akishin attacks children." The group of kids gasped.

"But don't other schools have weapons?" Maka asked. The grim reaper shook his head.

"Weird! Other schools don't weapons?" Black star said, seeming to have recovered.

"Yep! That's why I need you kids to go and get the akishin before it's too late" The grim reaper said.

"Alright! What's the name of the school?" Maka asked.

"Let's see, oh! It's called Ouran academy" The grim reaper said.


	2. Chapter 2

_In Japan, the group starts to look around for the Ouran academy; Liz and Patty have run off buying souvenirs. _

"Great, now I'm weaponless" Kid threw up his hands in frustration. A gust of wind burst past him. It was Liz and Patty, completely decked out in souvenirs. They were wearing yukatas, sandals, and they carried bundles of clothing and bags.

"Kid we were only gone for a few minutes." Liz grinned

"We got stuff for everybody!" Patty said, holding out the clothing and bags.

"Patty, we can deal with the stuff later, right now we need to find the school" Kid said. Patty frowned in disappointment.

"And I did, it's down that way, a left, a right, another right and down there" Tsubaki said.

"Thanks Tsubaki, now let's go!" Maka said, the humanoid weapons went into weapon form and fell into their meisters hand, who began to run. Kid summoned Beezlebub, and took off into the sky.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Black star shouted after Kid. Kid turned around and looked down at Black star with a huge grin on his face.

_A left, a right, another right, and a walk down later…_

"Wow, this school is huge!" Maka commented. She looked up in amazement. The school seemed to have several buildings nearby it, and the kids who attended a school in one building wore a uniform than a kid in a different building.

"I've got a big stage today! They must've known I was coming" Black star shouted.

Tsubaki smiled at her partner and nodded in agreement.

"So which building is it Maka? And which room?" Soul asked his meister.

Maka unfolded a piece of paper that Shinigami had prepared."The kishin should be in the high school building, and underneath music room number three"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter's kinda rushed. It might not be my best, sorry**

Host club POV

It was a normal day in the host club. With all the girls and the costumes the hosts often wear. This particular day, the club members were dressed in Mardi gras costumes and masks. "Haru-chan! Look at my mask, isn't it cute?" Honey called for his friend from on top of Mori's shoulders. Haruhi looked up and inspected the mask. It was white with gold engravings and a pair of bunny ears on the side. The mask was pretty cute, Haruhi had to agree, so she smiled and nodded. Then Hikaru and Kaoru snuck up from behind, both whispering in Haruhi's ear

"Why don't you put on your costume Haruhi?" Haruhi turned around to face the twins. She gave them a menacing stare as she thought of the costume they made for her. A two piece red dress with a black and red joker hat to go with it. It was like a skimpier Harley Quinn outfit.

"Because I don't want to look like some bimbo!" Haruhi shouted. Tamaki rushed in and said

"You two perverts stay away from my daughter! Haruhi, are you okay?" Haruhi sweat dropped as she said

"Tamaki I'm not your daughter" Tamaki lost all color and deflated like a balloon.

"Well it seems like our king has deflated" Kyoya said calmly, as he did everything else.

All the girls just watched the scene as they wondered many things. Why didn't Haruhi wanna put on his costume? Why did Tamaki call Haruhi his daughter? Why are we here instead attending actual class?

But one girl didn't wonder anything, she was too busy pouring an odd powder into two tea cups, one with cake sitting next to it. (I wonder what she's planning?)The girl then ran off

Suddenly the door to the room opened a bit and something darted in. Everyone watched as the blur moved from place to place in the music room. The blur then stopped on a ceiling beam to reveal a blue haired boy.

"Black star, it's just a bunch of kids! Get down!" A voice called out.

The boy then jumped onto the table and started to shout "YAHOO! IT IS ME! BLACK STAR! YOUR NEW GOD!"

"Dammit Black star! Why don't you wait up for us for a minute?" the voice called out again. The door opened wider and a girl with ash blond hair in pig tails stood at the entrance with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Maka, I just needed the stage to tell them how AWESOME I AM!" Black star yelled. Haruhi noticed how both kids were wearing odd clothing. The girl wore a black trench coat over a yellow sweater vest and plaid skirt, and the boy wore a black vest with a weird collar and white pants. Haruhi closed her eyes and thought _this is insane_

"Wow, you guys managed to get here before us" another voice said. A weird kid with three white stripes on the right side of his hair showed up with two girls wearing cowboy hats, red tops and blue jeans and shorts.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Haruhi shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon, everyone was sitting to tea, except for Soul. "Cool guys like me don't drink tea" he muttered as he stood in the corner.

Maka was explaining everything to the host club. Tamaki was listening in intently. "I see, so what you're saying is that…. there is a monster sleeping under our feet?" Tamaki leapt into a chair, and the twins began jumping franticly so as not to touch the floor.

"Yeah, but we're here to kill it" Maka said with determination strengthening her words.

"Why are you carrying a chain scythe like that?" Tamaki's voice quivered. Black star looked at his hands and realized that he was still carrying Tsubaki.

"Oh yeah, Tsubaki you don't have to be in weapon form anymore." Black star threw his weapon over his shoulder. The weapon glowed and took the form of a girl.

"Pleased to meet all of you" Tsubaki bowed her head. Mori gasped, he'd never seen such a beautiful girl before. He was at a loss for words, like he said any at all; Mori's face flushed a deep red.

Hunny took notice of this and asked his friend "Takashi, what's wrong?" Mori said nothing, and the twins rushed over to each side of Mori.

"Do you like her Mori? That Tsubaki girl is pretty cute" Kaoru whispered.

"Heh heh, yeah. You two would make a cute couple" Hikaru agreed with his twin.

Tsubaki looked at the host club with a smile, and opened her eyes to see Mori staring at her. She blushed, _why_ _is such a cute guy staring at me? _She thought.

Liz looked at her friend and said "Hey Tsubaki, are you alright?" Liz turned to face the same direction as her friend. She caught sight of Mori, looked back Tsubaki and put on a big grin. "You like him, don't you?"

Tsubaki snapped out of her reverie and said "What? No no of course not!" She was still blushing furiously.

Maka turned to her tall friend "Like who?" Liz pointed at Mori.

"Who, Mori-senpai? Well you two would make a cute couple." Haruhi said.

"I'm gonna get some tea!" Tsubaki said, walking away from her friends and over to Mori.

"Mitsukunii, are you going to finish your tea?" Mori asked his cousin. Hunny shook his head, so Mori grabbed the cup and took a sip. Tsubaki grabbed the tea cup nearby and drank from it. Suddenly, Tsubaki and Mori's eyes gazed at one another's, as a pink and red aura flashed across their eyes. When their eyes became normal, the two stared at each other, and stared, and stared, _and stared. _

"Takashi, are you ok?" Hunny asked worried, Mori didn't reply.

"Tsubaki, what's wrong?" Black star went over to his partner's side, Tsubaki remained silent. The two just gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Hang on, let me check" Kid left his conversation with Kyoya to inspect the two. He stood in between them and looked back and forth repeatedly, from Mori to Tsubaki. Kid stopped, and gushed. "They're perfectly symmetrical!" Kid stood in front of them, his gaze never turning to face anything else.

"MAKAAAAAA, CHOP!" A large dictionary was brought down on Kid's head. Maka grabbed Kid by his collar and began to drag him, everyone sweat dropped.

"Hey Tsubaki?" Black star called "Anyone in there?" he rapped on his partner's forehead. "We should go, we're done telling everyone in the room what's gonna happen tomorrow" (He means that they're gonna start digging tomorrow)

"No, I'm fine here" Tsubaki shooed away her partner, never breaking eye contact with Mori.

"Huh?" everyone gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

Black star looked at his partner, mouth agape. His partner, _ignoring him?_ Black star was used to people ignoring him, but not Tsubaki. And Hunny was used to his cousin waiting on him hand and foot, and he'd be grateful for it. But now Mori and Tsubaki aren't moving, and Black star and Hunny didn't like it. Black star looked at his partner, and tried to push her away from Mori and break their gaze, but to no avail. It's like she became solid, and wouldn't budge. Black star used all of his might to try to move Tsubaki, but it didn't work, Tsubaki didn't move an inch. Hunny tried different tactics, he fake cried and he faked tantrums, but nothing worked. Tsubaki stared at Mori, Mori stared at Tsubaki. "Black star…" Maka said, but her words fell on deaf ears.

"Hunny…" Haruhi whispered aloud, but she wasn't heard by the blond lolita. Suddenly, the ground burst, and out came the kinshin. The kinshin was an all black creature, expect for its sharp drill-like claws. Its mouth strung with saliva as it growled and ran its tongue over its teeth.

"_Children"_ the kinshin muttered, and then it lunged forward, directly at Maka. Soul went into weapon form and hurled himself between the two, causing sparks to fly.

"Soul!" Maka yelled, but the kishin pressed on, bringing more pain to the scythe. Then there was a gunshot. The kinshin let out a gargled scream, and turned into a floating red orb, revealing Kid holding his twin pistols symmetrically. Maka sighed, and the scythe turned back into a boy.

"That was easy" Kid grinned, and Patti cheered through the reflection in the pistol. All the while, Tamaki was in the corner, watching the whole scene.

"That's a kinshin?!" He screamed. Maka looked at him and shrugged.

"Yeah, we fight things like that all the time," Maka explained, then she turned her attention to her partner "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, nothing a cool guy like me can't handle" Soul said through his smirk. "Is everyone else okay? Are those two okay?" Soul tossed his head in the direction of Mori and Tsubaki.

"They're the same, if that's what you mean" Maka said. Soul closed his eyes and opened them to the sound of crying. It was Black star; his head was pressed against his knees.

"Wh-wh-wh-why won't she m-m-m-move?" he stuttered silently. This reminded Maka of Black star's past. He is the last of the Star clan, group of assassins who'd do anything for money. They were very close to becoming kinshin, so Shinigami and killed them all except for Black star, who was only a baby. Maka wondered if Black star had the same reaction to his mother's corpse. Nevertheless, Maka went over to her friend's side, draped her arm over his shoulders, and hugged him close.

"We'll get her moving again, I promise you" Maka whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Maka had absolutely no idea how to fix Tsubaki and Mori. Brute force didn't work, neither did tears. It was almost like they were enchanted or something (Or something?). So Maka tried snapping her fingers in front of their faces to wake them up like a hypnotist, no luck. Maka couldn't even figure out how they were made to act this way! She looked all around carefully, then noticed the empty tea cups (Finally!) that were thrown carelessly on their sides. Maka carefully analyzed the cups, and saw a pinkish liquid dripping from them. _Tea isn't pink, is it?_ Maka thought as she went over to examine the cups carefully, and she picked up the cup the Mori drank from. Maka took a sniff and wrinkled her nose "Phew!" she wheezed, the smell reminded her of mushy love, the disgusting kind where the couple are constantly giving each other weird nicknames. Maka stuck out her tongue in disgust from that thought. She looked at the two before her. Their eyes were no longer their regular color, their eyes were red hearts surrounded by pink auras. Maka looked back at Black star, who was still cradling his head in his hands, quiet sobs escaping his lips and small shakes racking up his body. Maka turned back to Tsubaki and Mori, and stared at them with anger flaring up in her once calm eyes. Everyone just watched wide eyed as Maka raised her hand, and brought it down upon Tsubaki's face. There was a sickening smack, and Black star looked up to see the result of such brutality. Nothing, Tsubaki's head turned, but then faced Mori once again. Maka slammed her fists on the table "Snap out of this Tsubaki! What's wrong with you?! Why won't you move?! Can't you see what you're doing to us?! You've been like this for hours! We need you! Black star you!" she yelled. Suddenly the door opened with a loud creak. A girl with long, dark brown hair stood in the doorway. She looked over at Mori and Tsubaki, then gasped.

"Oh my god! This wasn't supposed to happen!" She said as she hurried over to the pair.

"Reiko? What are you doing here?" Hunny said.

**I just realized that if you haven't read the OHSHC manga, you won't know who Reiko is! Whoops! I'll describe her; she's a girl in the Black Magic club with Nekozawa-senpai, and she's basically obsessed with winning Hunny's heart. So she uses her black magic to try to win Hunny's heart by curses and spells. So yeah, pretty much a weirdo stalker girl, but who's actually sweet and is only trying to win love the way she knows how.**

**BTW, I've been gone on vacation for two weeks, so I'm sorry I didn't post anything for a long time. And I've also got two stories I want to post, but I need help deciding which one to post first.**

**Option 1: Black star: The Musical! :** **When Stein mentions the first DWMA musical, Black star feels as if he deserves the lead role! But can he win it and keep it?**

**Option 2: Soul Eater Secret Santa: The group (I found a word Hatsune Miku321! are you proud of me?!) decides to play a nice game of secret Santa. But it's Soul Eater, so it won't be easy to find gifts. Slight hints of KiMa! **


End file.
